


The Long Nose Man

by Cledesol



Category: Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: wild cards just chillin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cledesol/pseuds/Cledesol
Summary: The wild cards talk about the master of the Velvet Room.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	The Long Nose Man

"Hey… Doesn't Crow's mask remind you of someone?" Minako thought aloud as she wandered the theater house with her fellow wild cards.

"Igor, right?" Akira replied. "That was my first thought when we saw him in the Metaverse for the first time."

"Hmm… I'd say that his nose is longer though." Minato remarked.

"Really?" Yu questioned. "I'd say they look about the same size."

"Sorry, but I'm with Minato there. Igor's nose is definitely longer." Akira said. "Though I can't be sure. In the Velvet Room, Igor sits a bit far away from me."

"He does?" Minako wondered. "I don't think he's that far away from me in the elevator."

"An elevator? Don't you mean a limousine?" Yu said.

"A limousine? What are you talking about? It is an elevator." Minato argued.

"Actually, isn't it different for everyone? Igor said that it differs from person to person." Akira explained. "Though, it makes sense why Minako and Minato have the same Velvet Room, being from parallel universes and all."

"He said that? I don't think he's mentioned that to me." Minako said.

Minato shook his head. "If he did, I already forgot."

"Different Velvet Rooms, huh? What's yours then, Akira?"

"Oh, me? Mine's a prison cell."

"...Well now the warden assistants make sense." Yu muttered.

"But… Isn't a Velvet Room represented by your heart?" Minako asked quietly. “Does that mean you’re a prisoner within your mind? That's a bit scary…"

"It's not that bad. If anything's scary, it's Igor's voice."

"His voice? You’re joking, right? A high pitched old man is scary?" Minato snickered.

"High pitched? His voice is deep and gravelly. Kinda reminds me of a serial killer.”

"...Something's wrong with your Igor."


End file.
